strange strangers
by wubaness
Summary: two new students start at the school, Bella and the Cullen's discover that there is something very familiar and different about them. Why has everyone including the werewolves, teamed up to find out whether they are a threat or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight..**

so here's the start of one of my other idea's hope you like the first chapter.

* * *

Bella's POV

Fork's high was in a buzz today everyone was excited about the two new students that were arriving tomorrow. I started to get a realization of how it was the day before I came to forks high, it was kind of scary Edward just chuckled his way through the day at my almost sour almost freaked out expression.

"Was it really this bad when I first came?" I looked at Edwards amused face. "Yes and worse, I kept wondering at the time what all the fuss was about but then I smelt you and fell in love with you" He kissed me.

All everyone knew was there was a new girl starting and a new boy starting the next day, the boys were all hoping the girl was hot and all the girls were hoping the boy was hot. Alice was excited about the new students which was something that the Cullen's had never done in the past.

As the Cullen's had been trying to fit a bit more now days for me, they had been socially accepted a little bit more making Alice act like herself a lot more around people at school. She was hoping that the girl would like shopping since I was didn't like shopping at all.

School finished in its normal fashion with people rushing to be the first one out to their car, I jumped into Edwards Volvo he took me to and from school everyday nearly. Alice jumped into the front seat "I'm taking you shopping Bella you need new clothes" rolling my eyes and groaned. "Stop it, it will be fun" Alice patted my shoulder.

"Where's Edward?" Alice grinned "he went with the others so I could take you shopping" she clipped my seatbelt on before rushing out of the car park. 3 hours later she had finally stopped dragging me from store to store and took me back to my house Charlie wasn't home yet so I just said goodbye and heading in to make dinner.

I was too tired from being dragged around shopping so I just threw some pasta in a pot and put a jar of pasta sauce in the microwave I couldn't be bothered to make anything from scratch. I was just draining the cooked pasta when I heard the front door "I'm home bell's" I heard Charlie call out "what smells so good."

"Hey dad, dinner's ready its pasta and sauce" I turned to find him standing with two plates at the ready "hungry huh" I served the two plates up and we sat down for dinner. We finished quickly and Charlie helped me with the few dishes "I'm going to bed early, I'm very tired Alice took me shopping again" Charlie chuckled as I headed up the stairs to my bedroom.

Edward wasn't in my room when I got up there so I checked the window in case it was closed but it was still opened in its stuck way. I was so tired. I tried to stay awake as I slipped in between the covers of my warm bed.

I started to drift off to sleep when I felt Edward's cool body slide into the bed beside me stroking my cheek. "Sweet dreams Bella" I heard him softly whisper in my ear as I let sleep take over my mind and body. I opened my eyes slowly feeling the light penetrate every corner of my head my eyes focused on Edwards's handsome face.

"Good morning love" he smiled at me before kissing me on the lips so softly and lovingly. I smiled back not saying anything "you go get ready and ill be back in half an hour to get you for school ok?" he got up helping me steady myself in my groggy state.

Not letting me speak he lightly pushed me towards the door before jumping out my window, it didn't take me long to get ready and for once I thought I may have beaten Edward. I found I was wrong as Edward was already waiting for me in his Volvo when I walked out my front door.

When we got to school the excitement about the new students was still buzzing around like a million bee's, no one had seen the students yet but they were sure to turn up for their first day. Both me and Edward let that thought leave our minds as we headed for our first class, he was never worried about his classes as he had done them a million times not like me even though Edward was always telling me I was smart.

We didn't have either of the new students in our classes leading up to lunch time, I wasn't as excited about it as the rest of the school was. The buzz around the cafeteria at lunch was how hot both students were but how they seemed to be a couple making a lot of both the girls and the guys very disappointed.

I was sitting with the Cullen's at the table I had first seen them at all that time ago me with my real lunch and them with all their fake ones. I was taking a sip of my drink when I felt them all stiffen around me, all their eyes trailed to the main door that entered the cafeteria.

They all sat there in their stiffen state watching the door waiting for something or someone to come through it. Finally the two new students came through causing the Cullen's to all gasp not breaking the stiffness their bodies had taken too.

From the looks of the new students there was something familiar and different about them and from the response from the Cullen's I didn't know if that familiar difference was a good thing or a dangerous thing.

**  
ok so that's the start hope you like wont be adding the next chapter till i have gotten better and i have added the next chapter to my other story.**

please review... the button is right there ---------- \/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

**sorry guys as i explained in my other story some stuff happened that affected my moods and feelings which in turn affected my writing so finally i feel slightly better and managed to get this written and out to you hope you like.**

* * *

Edward's POV

The buzz around school was never ending, last time the buzz was on a new student I found Bella my love, but now I had her as mine nothing else especially the current new students buzz didn't really interest me.

On the day that the new students were meant to arrive the buzz was how they were together as a couple, making both the girls and the boys disappointed. Lunch time had finally come around and me and my family were keeping up our charade with our fake lunches, Bella was taking a sip of her drink when I smelt it.

I knew my family had caught the strange scent as well because they stiffened at the exact time that I did. It was a scent that I had never come across before and it worried me, from what I could smell the new students might be a threat and danger.

I watched the door to waiting for the new students to come though, my families eyes trailed and locked on the door too, their thoughts were on the same path as mine. After a few minutes the two new students came through the door making me and my family gasp but not unstiffen, they looked like two normal students except for the scent trailing from them to us.

The girl's scent was that of a vampire, her pale skin shinning in the fluorene lights she looked just like us though I couldn't see what colour eyes she had. The boy holding her hand reeked of wet dog just like Jacob did, he looked like Jacob did tall and bulked up.

The vampire girl let go of the boy's hand and skipped ahead of him to the lunch line and that's when I heard it _hungry baby? _I had just heard the vampire's girl's thoughts I wasn't even trying to hear them but I did.

That was shocking enough to me but then I heard his in reply to hers. _Starving honey, I haven't eaten for a whole hour *laughter* _he laughed in his thoughts? How were they communicating without speaking?

I turned to my family who were still watching the two strangers with utter fear and confusion. I motioned to them silently to leave so we could talk, silently in couples my family left the cafeteria leaving me and Bella at the table alone.

I grabbed her hand to gently drag her out when the vampire's thoughts troubled me _I'm so thirsty I could drain a whole... Wait! I feel like someone is listening baby. _As her eyes started to scan the roomI darted as quickly as I could without creating attention dragging poor Bella behind me.

Once outside I threw her on my back and sprinted for the forest to where my family was waiting. "What's going on?" Bella climbed off my back not knowing why were all acting freaked out to her the new students were normal.

"The new girl is a vampire and the new boy is a..." I left the sentence hanging but Rosalie finished it off for me "the new boy is a dog!" she wrinkled her nose. "A dog?" Bella looked confused "I believe he's a werewolf like Jacob is" I glared at Rosalie, she had a habit of speaking her mind in little detail.

"But how can they be so close like that you can't even stand being near Jacob because of the smell" Bella looked even more confused than before. I shrugged "that's not the only problem, they seem to communicate through their thoughts! How they do that is beyond me and the vampire girl sensed that I was listening" I looked a little freaked out.

"Whoa freaky, do you think they are a threat?" Emmett looked kind of impressed but serious all at the same time deserving him a swift smack in the back of the head from Rosalie. "The vampire said she was thirsty enough to drink a whole... before she pick up that I was listening, so I'm not quite sure" I looked around at my family landing my eyes on Bella for a few moments before going to the most experienced in vampire threats, Jasper.

"I think we need to go talk to Carlisle about this" he returned my look knowing I was most worried about Bella and our family. "Ok, me and Rosalie will get the cars and let school know that we are all leaving we will meet you guys back at home" Alice grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her towards the school.

Swiftly swinging Bella back onto my back I sprinted through the forest to the house with Jasper and Emmett beside me. I was normally the fastest but with Bella on my back I was slightly slower not that it ever worried me.

I could feel Bella getting tired with all the fast movement so I threw Emmett and Jasper a silent look to catch her if she started to slip. It took us no time to get home and only moments for Rosalie and Alice to pull up out the front, Carlisle wasn't home yet so we had to keep ourselves preoccupied until he was free to come home. It was going to be a long wait with doubts and worries in our minds.

**let me know what you think? is that what you were expecting? please review the button is right there \/**


	3. authors note sowwy but please read

Authors note… hope this works as I have never done one before

Hey my readers…

As you know I have moved to the states for the next two years for work… and haven't written more chapters since being here cause I have been settling in and been pretty busy with work.

So was wanting to let you know due to my visa I have to take some sort of classes so I picked one of my classes to be creative writing and have edited my fan fic's … when I retype all the chapters up and add the new ones I have written I will re post my fan fic's up… it may take me about three weeks but im trying to do it as quickly as I can.. hope u guys will like the new revised versions of my fan fics..

Love Wuba


End file.
